He Gets that from me
by Pandora80
Summary: Hermione's look at how much her son is like her and his Father.


He Gets That from Me

Author: Pandora80

I am obliviously not JK, I own nothing but the Grinch slippers on my feet.

He Gets That from Me

His early morning attitude,

You have to drag him out of bed.

Only Frosted Flakes will do.

He gets that from me,

Yeah he gets that from me.

"Jake, love, its time to get up."

It's the same thing every morning. I yell and I yell, even though I know that I'll have to go up there and pull that boy out of his bed. Its times like these that I think that I should owl my Mum and tell her that I'm sorry for all the mornings I did the same thing to her. If he doesn't hurry up, I'm going to be late for work. Again.

I shuffle around the kitchen, finishing my tea and muggle cereal, while getting out a bowl and spoon for Jake. He may be a bear to wake up in the morning, but he's even worse if he doesn't get his cereal.

After another five minutes, I storm up the stairs and push my son's bedroom door open. I meet resistance, and have to push my foot around the door to shove the clothing out of the way. When I make it past the doorway, I see that he is still curled up like a lump under his Cannons comforter. I pull the blanket back and have to smile at the sight. There he is, like a little sleeping angle, his arm thrown over his eyes.

I can't believe how big my little baby looks in his too short pajamas with little bludgers and beaters bats all over them. I know that he isn't a baby anymore, and I have to wipe away the tear in my eye when I remember that just a week ago he got his letter from Hogwarts.

"Come on Jake. Up now." He gives a grumble, but finally pulls himself out of bed. He pads out of his room and down the stairs to the kitchen, and I can't help but chuckle as I watch him go.

"He is so not a morning person" I laugh to myself. "He gets that from me."

His curly hair and his knobby knees,

The way the sun brings those freckles out.

Talk and talk never miss a beat.

Yeah he gets that from me,

He gets that from me.

While Jake is eating and getting dressed, I run around the house getting all the last minute things I need for work. I find the files that have to turn in today under some dirty dishes on the kitchen counter and stuff them in my brief case.

Just as I'm about to yell for Jake to hurry up, he bounds back into the kitchen.

"Are James and Albus going to be at Grandma and Grandpa's today Mum?"

"I don't know sweetheart. I'm not sure if Aunt Ginny is going to work or not." Ginny and Harry were expecting their third child, and this pregnancy had been harder on Ginny then any of the others. I hoped that that meant this time they would be having a little girl. The Weasley's already had so many boys running around.

I picked up my things and was ushering Jake to the floo when the wand in my hand let out a squeak and turned into a rubber chicken. Jake doubled over in laughter while I scowled at the thing in my hand.

"I'm going to kill your Uncle you know that right?"

"Oh Mum you would never do that. If you did, how would I get free stuff from the joke shop?"

"That's why I would do it." I shake my head as Jake continues to chuckle. I throw the rubber chicken onto the couch, and find my real wand. I throw a bit of floo powder into the flames as we both step into the fireplace and shout "The Burrow"

When we get out in the fire place in the living room of The Burrow, I have to grab Jake before he has a chance to run off and try to brush the soot off him. I have to suppress the laugh at his knobby little knees sticking out from his shorts. They are so much like mine when I was eleven.

With one last brush of his curly red hair, I let him go, and he scurries out of the room in search of his cousins.

"Hermione, it's so good to see you." I hear the voice from behind me and turn to see the green eyes of my best friend smiling at me. I close the distance between us in a few short steps and pull him into a hug.

"Harry, I didn't know you were gong to be here today."

"Well Gin isn't feeling so great, so I thought I would give her time off for good behavior and drop the kids here for the day." I laughed and followed him into the kitchen where Molly stood observing the breakfast dishes washing themselves.

"Oh Hermione, hello dear." She said when she saw me and pulled me into a brief hug.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley."

"It's been how many years, and I still can't get you to call me Molly. You might as well call me Mom." I gave her a small smile and try to change the subject.

"Thanks for watching Jake today, he loves coming here. I hope he isn't too much trouble."

"Nonsense. I love having my Grandbabies around. And believe me, if I lived through razing his father and uncles, I should be fine with him." Molly gave a sad smile at the mention of Jakes father, and quickly turned back to the sink.

"Yes well, I should be off, I'll just go say goodbye to Jake."

"I think he and the boys are out in the garden. I should be saying goodbye too." Harry said as he placed a hand on my back and ushered me out the back door.

"Uncle George told me that you have to wrestle a troll and that's how they figure out what house you're in." I heard James say as we rounded the corner of the house.

"No you don't. They have a sorting hat that sings a song, then they place it on your head and it reads what's in your head, and then tells you what house you're in. I read all about it in _Hogwarts: A History_." Jake told his cousins. James had also just gotten his letter, and seemed just as excited as Jake to finally be following in there parents footsteps.

"Yep, he is your kid." Harry said with a laugh.

"Was there ever any doubt?" I asked, smiling at the boys.

"Well he does look just like you, down to the last freckle. His hair is even bushy like yours was. The only difference is it's the same color as." Harry's voice trailed off at the end.

"His fathers. It's the same color as his fathers." I finished his sentence quietly.

He looks at me with those big brown eyes,

He's got me in the palm of his hands.

And I swear some times,

It's just like you're here again.

He smiles that little crooked smile,

There's no denying he's your child.

Without him I don't know what I'd do.

He gets that from you,

Oh he gets that from you.

That night after work, I picked Jake up from The Burrow, and after politely turning down Molly for dinner, I flooed us home. We were sitting down to eat, and Jake was telling me all about his day running around with his cousins.

"Then James got Albus to eat a slug. It was so funny Mum." Jake said with a mouth full of stew. I was about to reprimand him and tell him that it's not nice to pick on the younger boy when he turned those big brown eyes on me. Those eyes were like staring into a mirror, and I found that I just couldn't scold him. He sure knows when to give me that look to get out of trouble. It's the same look his father would give me when I was about to yell at him back at school.

He gave me that little crooked smile that was so much like his dads, and it was almost like I was seventeen again, looking into the face of the man that I loved. Even with all the bits of me in him, there was no denying who Jake's father was.

How he loves your old guitar,

Yeah he's taught himself to play.

He melts my heart,

Tells me he loves me everyday.

And cracks a joke at the perfect time,

Makes me laugh when I wanna cry.

That boy is every thing to me,

He gets that from you.

He gets that from you.

After dinner, I was in the living room working on a report at my desk. Jake walked in, carrying a beat up acoustic guitar.

"Is it ok if I practice in here Mum?" he asked as he sat down on the couch.

"Yeah that's fine love." I said not really looking up from my work. I hadn't heard him play for a while and I was a little shocked when I heard actual music coming from him. Molly had given him the guitar when she found it packed away with some of his dad's things, and even though he had never had a lesson, he had taught himself to play.

I smiled to myself while watching him, remembering just when the guitar was bought. It was on my second date with his dad. We were window shopping in muggle London and he had seen it in a window, and insisted that he had to have it. He told me that he would learn to play it, and then sing me to sleep every night.

A single tear ran down my cheek as I glanced at the photo on the edge of my desk. It was taken just before the final battle.

"I sure hope all the dogs in town don't start howling when they hear me play." Jakes words pulled me out of my thoughts, and I couldn't help laughing. He always new the perfect time to make a joke.

"He gets that from you" I said quietly to the photo. Glancing at the clock, I saw that it was getting late.

"You should run along and get ready for bed dearest."

"Ok Mum." He said, and got up from the couch. Just as he was about to walk out of the room, he turned back and gave me a smile.

"When's the last time I told you I loved you Mum?"

"Every day son. Every day."

Last night I heard him pray,

"Lord help me and Momma make it through,

And tell Daddy we'll be ok."

He said he sure misses you.

He sure misses you.

He really misses you

He gets that from me.

I heard the water in the bathroom turn off, and I knew that Jake was done brushing his teeth. I got up and made my way to his bedroom to tuck him in. I knew that he was getting too old for it, but I just couldn't help myself.

His door was half shut and I heard him talking, and on instinct I stopped to listen.

"Thank you Lord for my family. I try my best to watch out for them, and thank you for doing it for me when I can't. Please help Mum make it through Lord. I know that she's lonely and I don't know what she will do when I go off to school. Oh and one last thing, tell Dad that we are fine, and that I'm taking care of Mum. Uncle Ron told me the other day that I look a lot like Dad, but he's happy that I got Mums brains. I know that I never got to meet Dad, but I really miss him." With that I heard him climb into bed. I took a moment to wipe the tears from my eyes before walking in and giving him a tight hug and a kiss goodnight.

I walked back to my desk and sat down. I reached out and grabbed the photo from the edge of the desk and held it as I let the tears start to flow again.

"Oh Fred, I wish you could have met our son. He is becoming so much like you everyday. I wish a lot of things. I wish that we could have had more time together. I wish that we would have told everyone before the battle that we were dating. It was so hard after you died to tell everyone myself that we had been together. I wish I could have seen the look on your face when I told you that I was going to have our little boy, but I didn't even know then. I try to be strong in front of him, but he knows. When he says how much he misses you, I know that part of it is because he knows how much I miss you. He gets it from me Fred. He gets it from me."

AN: Thanks for reading. It was my first try at Fanfic.


End file.
